


Here we go again.

by waterdancerr



Series: BTS One Shot. [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A little, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, but yeah it is, don't know why it happen to be jikook, first jikook i ever write, hobi and jimin roomate though, just so you know, just was inspired by the song, mention of hoseok, nevermind, too short, yoonmin trash here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterdancerr/pseuds/waterdancerr
Summary: Short Jikook OS based on 'Such a boy' by Astrid S.





	Here we go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and kin of an experiment I wrote. Too use to yoonmin so it's a little weird to me...  
> I'm not super happy with the result but this song gave me a few other ideas so I may write it again or do more of it, change it... Tell me you thought!

Falling in love with Jungkook was the easiest part for Jimin.

 

How could he not anyway?

The guy is perfect; athletic, creative, musician, he can do everything. He's also an amazing friend, always there when needed even if he never is too expressif about liking them he does care a lot. Physically, he's breath taking. He's funny, always make him laugh whenever they're together.

 

Jimin thing he truly fell for him the first time they kissed. Because of course, Jungkook had to be a good kisser as well.

Jimin wasn't sure what he felt for his friend before that night. He first thought that he could just be envious of him then just that he really liked him and- ok, he always had his doubt about that one.

 

His doubt has been wiped away in a messy open mouth kiss.

 

Fallowed by an even messier first time.

 

 

Jungkook could get so soft with him, he already knew it from before. Even if they just shared an usual friendship, Jimin could feel how the younger would treat him differently from their other friends. He would touch him way more often and everybody knew that Jungkook wasn't the touchy type. But he was to Jimin for some reason.

And the first time they had sex together Jungkook show an even softer side of himself, he'd touch Jimin like he was the eighth world wonder. Jimin could feel the fondness Jungkook had for him in every inch of his body and it felt amazing.

The most amazing feeling of all.

 

But then Jungkook being Jungkook the good part didn't last long. The next morning he left Jimin's room mumbling excuses that didn't make any bloody sense.

It was awkward for a few days afterwords. Jungkook tried to avoid him as much as he could, barely making it since they shared most of their classes anyway. He wasn't even speaking to him nor look at him. He would glance, Jimin could feel it but that was it.

 

They didn't had an actual interaction before Hoseok birthday party at his and Jimin's place. It wasn't much for started, just a few casual words and jocks. Then a few drinks in and they got close again, Jungkook sitting next to him an arm around his shoulder and a hand on his thigh, speaking a few centimeters away from his face.

And that's how they end up in Jimin's bed a second time.

 

Very horny, very drunk and very much in love.

 

That wasn't a good combination for any of them.

 

 

 

 

Since that night it became a thing. They would act as usual most of the time and end up making out or sleeping together every drunken night.

 

It wasn't enough for Jimin.

It was too much for Jungkook.

 

Or so he'd say.

 

 

Because they'll talk, usually after sex or in between rows, sometimes even before when the liquor is just warming up their blood. Jimin would ask him what he wants and Jungkook would answer:

 

'I just want some love.'

 

And Jimin wonders what is love to Jungkook. Because he's certain that he, himself trying his best to give him just that.

Every time he did so, Jungkook freaks out and leave him.

 

According to Jimin, their together. Sometimes even Jungkook agree.

'Of course we are, I'll never get enough of you.' he said.

As easily Jungkook would say that during their nights together, he's as easily he'll say otherwise in the daylight when his mind is clear off the crazy night out, the alcohol or the after sex endorphins.

 

Sometimes Jimin just feel used.

He wants to snap at Jungkook, he wants to cry and scream, make a big scene to him so he'll react. But he knows that it would never be a solution to whatever Jungkook fear.

 

If only he knew what he feared.

 

Jimin tells him often that he's scared of loosing him and Jungkook promise he never will.

Jimin believe him as long as they're night of love last.

 

When the light comes he knows Jungkook won't have the same words for him, it's night and day with him, always. He had to get use to it because as soon as they link their lips, here we go again.

 

 

 

 

**_some of the lyrics;_ **

_Say you need more space_  
What are you, an astronaut?  
You've got the whole universe  
So what you coming 'round here for?  
Said you need more air  
Are you underwater now?  
We're not even in that deep  
Acting like you're gonna drown  
  
We were dancing, late into the day  
Half asleep and half awake  
When the music starts to fade  
We were laying, laying in my bed  
For one second, you forget  
Oh, here we go again  
  
You say you want a break, so we break up  
It's a mistake, so we make up  
And then we make out, you freak out  
Here we go again  
You say we go too fast when you're sober  
Then have a glass, you're coming over  
And then we make out, you freak out

 _Breathe in, breathe out_  
We're chilling, so chill out  
You're falling to fall out  
Don't be such a boy  


 

 


End file.
